Call Me Maybe
by JeSuisLOSER
Summary: Modern AU. Gwen and Merlin are in a band that practice in Merlin's garage as much as possible. They are best friends until they both fall for their new neighbour, Arthur Pendragon. MERTHUR - Don't like don't read.


**Call me maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is just for fun : )**

**Summary: Modern AU. Gwen and Merlin are in a band that practice in Merlin's garage as much as possible. They are best friends until they both fall for their new neighbour, Arthur Pendragon. **

**A/N: Firstly; This is just a short first chapter to kind of see what people thought of it before I even decided to continue (If I continue other chapters will be longer)**

**Secondly; This is Merthur so don't be put off by the Arwen because I don't ship that in the slightest.**

**Thirdly; Rating may go up.**

* * *

Gwen and Merlin had been best friends since they were five and Gwen had offered to share her ice cream with him because he had always been clumsy and had managed to drop his on the floor. Merlin was quite tall and slim with dark hair and bright blue eyes that reminded Gwen of a kitten, and she couldn't resist wanting to help him as he sat in the corner of the class crying.

They were now both seventeen now and attended Camelot college to do their A levels. They both lived about ten minutes from the school and a couple of houses down from each other. Merlin had always been that little bit geeky and was doing four A-levels; Maths, Chemistry, Biology and Music. Music was the only class that he and Gwen shared together and the main thing they had in common.

They had been in a band together ever since their first year of secondary school, when they were forced into taking part in the schools talent competition. After coming second they decided to carry on with the band (just for fun) in Merlin's garage twice a week. Merlin and Lancelot played guitar, Gwaine played drums and Gwen sang. Merlin liked to think they were pretty good.

"Hey Merlin, how was school today? Did you get there safely?" Hunith called from the kitchen as Merlin shut the door behind him.

He did love his mum, but she really did treat him like a baby sometimes. "Fine thanks, who's moved in next door?" He asked as he took off his shoes and made his way upstairs.

The house next door had been empty for about three months now and he had seen a few men taking in furniture this morning and when he had returned from school had found two flash looking cars sitting on its driveway. He had rolled his eyes because yes; he knew they were going to be another one of those posh and up them self pratts who probably bought it as their second home and will turn their nose up at Merlin's family just because they couldn't afford more than one car.

"The Pendragon family! They have a nice son too, looks about your age. Maybe you should make friends!" Merlin just rolled his eyes for the second time that afternoon and carried on to his bedroom at the back of the house that looked out onto both his and next doors garden.

He had been working for an hour with his window open to allow the summer breeze to flood his room, trying to revise for his biology test the next Monday. If there was one thing Merlin hated (apart from fancy new neighbours) was fancy new neighbours disturbing his peace and quiet by turning on their stupidly noisy lawn mowers.

He was just about to shout out the window when he saw a blond man, standing in the garden next door. Merlin's mouth dropped open and blue eyes widened as the man lifted the bottom of his top to pull it off over his head, showing his muscled stomach.

Merlin pulled his phone from his pocket and took a photo (so he might have felt like a creepy stalker but Gwen _had_ to see this.)

_Gwen! _

_New neighbours..._

_No words, look at this:_

_M x_

As soon as he pressed send he shoved his phone back into his pocket and looked up to see Mr Sexy Blond Man (as he had appropriately named him, or MSBM for short) staring back at him. Instead of waving or smiling at him like a normal person would, he squealed and ducked down behind the window, crawling to the door so he wouldn't be tempted to look again.

His phone buzzed about ten minutes later;

_You creep! No way. _

_I need to come over and see this. _

_How about 'band practice' tomorrow?_

_G x _

He replied instantly before turning back to eating dinner with his mum, a grin on his face.

_Definitely,_

_Let the others know! 12ish? _

_See you then._

_M x_

* * *

They were half way through one of their new songs when Merlin spotted Mr Sexy Blond Man on his drive, wearing faded, blue, ripped jeans and a white vest top. The sight almost made Merlin stop playing.

MSBM glanced over at them occasionally as he messed about with the engine of one of the fancy cars on his driveway. Now closer, Merlin could see the boy looked about seventeen or eighteen and also had blue eyes.

Once they had finished practicing for the day, Merlin and Gwen stayed outside to 'sit in the sun' (it certainly had nothing to do with the fact that MSBM was now looking at his engine with no shirt on.)

"Gwen, don't look now but he's coming over!" Merlin whispered, eyes wide as he watched MSBM approach. "Shit, he just winked at me."

"No way!" Gwen squealed. Merlin could see she had dressed to impress with an extremely short skirt and low cut top.

Even though Merlin could clearly see MSBM was completely straight, the wink had given him a tiny bit of hope, which was crushed as soon as the blond pulled out a piece of paper handing it to Gwen.

"I'm Arthur." He smiled at them both before turning around and walking away.

"I'm Gwen" She called over to him before he left.

She unfolded the note in her hand and grinned down at it.

"Show me!" Merlin asked a false smile plastered on his face as he pulled the note from her hand.

It had a phone number scribbled on it with a quick, messy message written underneath;

'Call me maybe x'

"I'm sorry Merlin!" She took the note back from him.

"Don't be silly Gwen, he was so obviously not gay. Go for it!" he assured her. Even though it may have hurt slightly, there was no point being selfish.

* * *

**A/N: R&R? If people like it other chapters will be longer.**


End file.
